


Everyday Misspells

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And because she can’t punch him in the face she settles for the second best thing, messing up his name in the most creative ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Misspells

He doesn’t even look at her and all she wants is to punch him in the face for his lack of decency. When ordering something the least you could do is look at who’s at the other side of the counter, working eight hours a day serving coffee to people. It’s tiring and on some days incredibly irritating and although she doesn’t expect a word of thank you for doing her job, what she does expect is to not be treated as if she doesn’t exist.

He’s been coming for weeks, she remembers the first time he made his way to the counter he was probably the most beautiful man she’s ever seen, but then his cellphone rang and he took it not even looking at her as he ordered.

He doesn’t even talk to her, just signals what he wants and expects her to get it, if it wasn’t so simple she would have probably messed up his order and gotten fired a long time ago.

And because she can’t punch him in the face she settles for the second best thing, messing up his name in the most creative ways.

 _Sasque. Salsake. Uke._ And those are just a few, she admits she’s not as creative as she would like to be.

Today he’s especially rude, he doesn’t even point just pushes the money towards her like she should already know what to do. She makes his order in silence, perfectly but this time as she places the name she smiles, it’s the best one yet.

As he goes take his coffee he squints and she can see the annoyed look on his face. “Naruto, I’m gonna have to call you back.” He speaks into the phone before turning to her. His gaze boring into hers, she can see the annoyance as his eyebrow twitches.

“Now, this is just ridiculous.” He tells her showing her the name she just wrote. She scoffs in response, she likes to think it was very ingenious of her. _Duck Ass_.

 


End file.
